Platinum Berlitz (Canon, Pokémon Adventures)/Unbacked0
|-|Platinum Berlitz= |-|Rapidash= |-|Empoleon= |-|Lopunny= |-|Froslass= |-|Cherrim= |-|Pachirisu= Summary Platinum Berlitz is the heiress to the Berlitz family which is one of the richest family's in Sinnoh. She is well-read but wishes to experience things rather than just reading about them. She is sent on a mission to be escorted to Mt. Coronet to gather the materials in order to make her own crest, however, due to unforeseen circumstances, she accidentally gets Diamond and Pearl as her escorts instead of the actual bodyguards. While travelling with them, she decides to take on the Sinnoh Gym Challenge in which she not only obtained all eight Gym Badges but also broke Sapphire's record of doing so in 80-days. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-B as a Ponyta, 7-A as a Rapidash''' | 7-B''' as a Piplup, At least 7-B as a Prinplup, 7-A as an Empoleon | 7-A | 7-A | 7-A | 7-A Name: Platinum Berlitz (Titled as The Understander) Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Pokémon Trainer Powers and Abilities: |-|Platinum=Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Rapidash=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Via Flamethrower and Fire Blast), Forcefield Creation (Via Protect), Healing (Via Rest), Resistance to Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, Ice and Fairy Type moves |-|Empoleon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Via Bubble, Water Pulse, Aqua Jet and Hydro Pump), Sound Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Via Growl), Ice Manipulation (Via Blizzard and Ice Beam), Resistance to Normal, Flying, Rock, Bug, Steel, Water, Psychic, Ice, Dragon and Fairy Type moves |-|Lopunny=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Projection (Via Focus Blast), Healing (Via Healing Wish), Emotional Manipulation (Via Cute Charm) |-|Froslass=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (Via Blizzard and Ice Shard), Limited Reactive Power Level (Via Snow Storm), Resistance to Poison, Bug and Ice Type moves |-|Cherrim=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Absorption (Via Solar Beam), Transformation (Via Flower Gift), Resistance to Ground, Water, Grass and Electric Type moves |-|Pachirisu=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Emotional Manipulation (Via Captivate), Battle Result Impediment (Via Run Away), Resistance to Flying, Steel and Electric Type moves Attack Potency: Street Level | At least Town Level as a Ponyta (Fought against Gardenia's Pokémon), Mountain Level as a Rapidash (Defeated Byron's Steelix) |''' '''Town Level as a Piplup (Defeated Roark's Cranidos and several Kricketots and Kricketunes), At least Town Level as a Prinplup (Is stronger then it was as a Piplup), Mountain Level as an Empoleon (Defeated Volkner's Electivire) | Mountain Level (Fought against Candice's Pokémon)' | Mountain Level' (Is one of Candice's Pokémon)' | Mountain Level '(Should scale to the rest of Platinum's team)' | Mountain Level' (Is one of Volkner's Pokémon) Speed: Peak Human movement with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Reacted to attacks from Volkner's Pokémon's Electric moves) | Massively Hypersonic (All of Platinum's Pokémon have dodged Volkner's Pokémon's Electric moves) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Level | Town Level '''as a Ponyta, Mountain Level''' as a Rapidash | Town Level as a Piplup, At least Town Level as a Prinplup, Mountain Level as an Empoleon | Mountain Level | Mountain Level | Mountain Level | Mountain Level Durability: Street Level | Town Level '''as a Ponyta (Survived hits from Roark and Gardenia's Pokémon), Mountain Level''' as a Rapidash (Survived hits from Byron's Pokémon) | Town Level as a Piplup (Survived hits from Roark's Cranidos), At least Town Level as a Prinplup (Is more durable than it was a Piplup), Mountain Level as an Empoleon (Survived hits from Volkner's Pokémon) | Mountain Level (Survived hits from Candice's Pokémon)' | Mountain Level '(Is one of Candice's Pokémon)' | Mountain Level '(Should scale to the rest of Platinum's team) | Mountain Level (Is one of Volkner's Pokémon) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range '''| Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Pokédex Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable |''' Is weak to Water, Rock and Ground Type moves '''| Is weak to Fighting, Ground and Electric Type moves |''' Is weak to Fighting Type moves '''| Is weak to Ghost, Rock, Steel, Fire and Dark Type moves |''' Is weak to Flying, Poison, Bug, Fire and Ice Type moves '''| Is weak to Ground Type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rapidash: '''Rapidash is Platinum's first-ever Pokémon. It is a Fire Type Pokémon. ** '''Flamethrower: Flamethrower is a Fire Type where Rapidash shoots a stream of fire from its mouth. ** Protect: Protect is a Normal Type move where Rapidash creates a forcefield which nullifies any damage that would be dealt to Rapidash. ** Rest: Rest is a Psychic Type move where Rapidash falls asleep and heals itself fully. ** Fire Blast: Fire Blast is a Fire Type move where Rapidash fires a giant symbol at the opponent. ** Flash Fire: Flash Fire is Rapidash's natural ability. It allows Rapidash to absorb any Fire Type move and increase Rapidash's attack. * Empoleon: Empoleon is a Pokémon that was given to Platinum by Professor Rowan. It is a Water and Steel Type Pokémon. ** Bubble: Bubble is a Water Type move where Empoleon shoots out a bubble that hurts the opponent on contact. ** Peck: Peck is a Flying Type move where Empoleon pecks the opponent with its beak. ** Pound: Pound is a Normal Type move where Empoleon hits the opponent with its wing. ** Water Pulse: Water Pulse is a Water Type move where Empoleon fires a ring of water at the opponent. ** Growl: Growl is a Normal Type move where Empoleon lets off a growl which lowers the opponent's attack. ** Blizzard: Blizzard is an Ice Type move where Empoleon creates a small isolated blizzard around the opponent. ** Metal Claw: Metal Claw is a Steel Type move where Empoleon charges its claws and slashes the opponent with its claws. ** Ice Beam: Ice Beam is an Ice Type move where Empoleon shoots out an energy beam which can freeze the opponent. ** Vacuum Wave: Vacuum Wave is a Fighting Type move where Empoleon fires a powerful energy wave from its arm. ** Aqua Jet: Aqua Jet is a Water Type move where Empoleon shoots water out of its feet which propels it forward into the opponent. ** Hydro Pump: Hydro Pump is a Water Type move where Empoleon shoots a powerful stream of water out of its mouth. ** Drill Peck: Drill Peck is a Flying Type move where Empoleon turns its beak into a drill and drills into the opponent. ** Torrent: Torrent is Empoleon's natural ability. It increases Empoleon's power while it is low on health. * Lopunny: Lopunny is a Pokémon that Platinum caught before her fight with Candice. It is a Normal Type Pokémon. ** Jump Kick: Jump Kick is a Fighting Type move where Lopunny jumps into the air and dropkicks the opponent if this move misses then Lopunny take damage. ** Healing Wish: Healing Wish is a Psychic Type move where Lopunny faints but fully heals another member of Platinum's Team. ** Focus Blast: Focus Blast is a Fighting Type move where Lopunny fires a powerful but inaccurate ball of energy at the opponent. ** Dizzy Punch: Dizzy Punch is a Normal Type move where Lopunny punches the opponent and puts them in a state of confusion. ** Cute Charm: Cute Charm is Lopunny's natural ability. It allows Lopunny to make it opponent fall in love with it when the opponent makes physical contact. * Froslass: Froslass is a Pokémon given to Platinum by Candice. It is an Ice and Ghost Type Pokémon. ** Blizzard: Blizzard is an Ice Type move where Froslass creates a small isolated blizzard around the opponent. ** Wake-Up Slap: Wake-Up Slap is a Fighting Type move where Froslass slaps the opponent. This does more damage to sleeping opponent's but it also does more damage to them. ** Ice Shard: Ice Shard is an Ice Type move where Froslass shoots a big ball of ice at the opponent. ** Snow Storm: Snow Storm is Froslass' natural ability. It increases Froslass' evasion in a snow storm. * Cherrim: Cherrim is a Pokémon that was given to Platinum from Gardenia. It is a Grass Type Pokémon. ** Solar Beam: Solar Beam is a Grass Type move where Cherrim charges up solar energy and fires it off as a powerful beam at the opponent. ** Flower Gift: Flower Gift is Cherrim's natural ability. It changes Cherrim's form and increases its stats. * Pachirisu: Pachirisu is a Pokémon that was given to Platinum from Maylene. It is an Electric Type Pokémon. ** Captivate: Captivate is a Normal Type move where Pachirisu acts cute which lowers the opponent's guard and attack. ** Last Resort: Last Resort is a Normal Type move where Pachirisu hits the opponent with its tail. ** Run Away: Run Away is Pachirisu's natural ability. It allows Pachirisu to escape any battle by running away. Key: Platinum Berlitz | Rapidash | Empoleon | Lopunny | Froslass | Cherrim | Pachirisu Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7